The present invention relates to a platform for supporting portable computers and the like, and in particular to a platform that can be quickly and easily adapted to support a variety of such portable computers.
Personal computers are becoming more and more common in many industries and office environments. Such systems typically employ a keypad, mouse, and/or other data input devices, such as a digitizing pad. In addition to conventional personal computers, compact portable or xe2x80x9cnotebookxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d computers have also become popular due to the portability of such computers. Such portable computers typically include a base having a plurality of input keys, and a flip up top/screen that is pivotally mounted to the base. Typically the top/screen can be pivoted to a closed position for transport, and pivoted upwardly for use.
A number of devices have been developed to support conventional personal computer keyboards, monitors, and the like. However, such devices are generally not suitable for supporting a portable computer due to the dimensions of the portable computer and other such constraints.
To date, no one has developed an adjustable platform that can be readily adapted to support a variety of portable computers, that is adjustable to provide a comfortable viewing height for the portable computer screen.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a platform assembly for supporting a portable computer. The platform assembly includes a support member having an outer perimeter and a plurality of engagement features spaced inwardly of the perimeter. The support member defines a support surface configured to provide weight bearing support to a portable computer. The platform assembly also includes a plurality of securing devices, each of the securing devices having fastening members releasably securably engagable with a selected one of the engagement features. Each of the securing devices has a clamping surface adapted to engage a portable computer, and the clamping surface is positionable to bear against a portable computer with a clamping force directed generally towards the support surface.
Another aspect of the present invention is a platform assembly for supporting a portable computer of the type having a generally flat base defining an upper surface and a perimeter. The platform assembly includes a support member having an upper surface configured to support a portable computer thereon. The platform assembly also includes at least one clamp positioned on the support member. The clamp is configured to press on the upper surface of the base of a portable computer positioned on the support member to clamp the base to the support member.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a platform assembly for supporting a portable computer. The platform assembly includes a support member defining an upper surface configured to provide a weight bearing support for a portable computer. The platform assembly also includes a pair of horizontally spaced apart ratcheting clamps configured to clamp a portable computer against the upper surface of the support member.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.